seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Kia
Paul Kia (ポール·起亜 Pōru Kia) is a humen and member of The Jolly Pirates. He has consumed the Matter Matter Fruit, granting him the power to freely alter and control nearby matter and its properties at will. Despite his amazing potential, Kia is well noted for his laziness and lack of drive; and yet despite that, he also has an amazing amount of intelligence to rely on, which makes him a reliable asset once he's been motivated into action. Due to his incredible intellect, Kia has become enlisted among The Jolly Pirates as their greatest scientific mind, which makes him a peer of other academics among the crew, such as Glory, Rune, Aphro and Grove. Likewise, because of his intelligence and incredible powers, Kia has been labeled as the Alchemist (アルケミスト Arukemisuto) on his wanted poster. As the Alchemist, Kia's racial background and choice to become a pirate has made him a very large target for the World Government, and because The Jolly Pirates willingly interact with Kia on a daily basis, this has only added to the number of crimes the pirates are responsible for. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Matter Matter Fruit Summary: Allows Kia to freely control the matter around him and alter its properties at will. However, he is unable to manipulate organic forms of matter and atomic structures, and the power consumes his stamina during usage. Type: Paramecia. Usage: Kia mostly uses his Devil Fruit powers to aid him and his allies in battle, but has also just as quickly used them to support himself outside of a fight; chiefly to keep himself from working and to help him keep up his lazy behavior. He has also at times used his powers to support those in need of help (when properly motivated that is.) Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Friends Ika Bounty Hunters The Valkyrie Pirates Enemies Marines The No Beard Pirates Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Paul Kia's full name is a play on the name of the pokemon, Palkia; a legendary pokemon of the Sinnoh region which holds the power to control spacial dimensions. This choice was made due to Kia's Devil Fruit powers, which give him some form of control and influence over the space around him. *Like Bellona, Kia is an old idea Wyvern 0m3g4 conceived three years prior to finally adding Kia to One Dream on Ship of Fools Wiki. The original idea for Kia was to make him one of two new members of The Jolly Pirates (alongside Bellona,) who could control space via a spacial oriented Devil Fruit power. However, when Wyvern recognized someone had already created such a Devil Fruit, he opted to try for another method of spacial control; this time involving matter manipulation. This would prove to be beneficial to Wyvern and his story, as it would keep Kia from becoming too powerful early on. Even so, Wyvern had hoped that by making Kia lazy as a definitive character quirk, that would hamper how much power Kia has over his own Devil Fruit. When The Jolly Pirates started to become too big for Wyvern to manage alone (at the time, including Bellona and Kia, it consisted of 17 crew members,) he felt forced to remove a good amount of characters from the crew, which caused it to shrink down to its now current size of 10 members. Likewise, Wyvern was suggested to exclude Bellona and Kia, as he was told the Jollys had too many members for him to manage as is, and any more would cause too much work for him. With that in mind, Wyvern discarded Bellona and Kia for roughly three years straight and continued to focus on One Dream as a story. It wasn't until the addition of Bellona and her inclusion in The Valkyrie Pirates on Ship of Fools that Wyvern began to consider bringing back Kia as well, in order to complete the original set of characters Wyvern had mapped out from the start. In the process, knowing both the Jollys and Valkyries were full, and that the Ika Bounty Hunters had fewer members than the previous two crews, Wyvern decided to incorporate Kia into the gang of bounty hunters. **This ultimately leads up to Kia's inclusion among The Jolly Pirates as initially planned once Wyvern began working on and developing the Jollys on Sea of Fools. Feeling like having fun for fun's sake and wanting to pay respects to the history the crew has gone through in its development, Wyvern would soon later make the decision to include both Bellona and Kia as official members of The Jolly Pirates, as was planned many years ago in the beginning. *Kia's race, known as the humen, is a concept originally created and expanded upon by fellow wiki contributor and good friend of Wyvern's, Powerhouse411. Wyvern had asked Powerhouse if he could use Powerhouse's humen while working on Kia on Sea of Fools, and if he could make changes to the humen for the Wg4 Universe, which Powerhouse accepted. Therefore, all credit invovling the humen properly goes to Powerhouse411. External Links Palkia - Bulbapedia article about Palkia, the pokemon that inspired Kia's name and abilities Pirate - Section of a One Piece Wiki article that describes bounty hunters, which is Kia's current occupation West Blue - One Piece Wiki article about the West Blue, which is Kia's home sea of origin Site Navigation Category:Humen Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Scientist Category:Jolly Pirates Category:West Blue Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Protagonists Category:Wg4 Universe Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wyvern 0m3g4